Over It
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Ginny Weasley tries so hard to get over Harry, but soon realizes that she never will. An angsty fluff, this will make you smile.


Over It

_How could you know_

_That behind these eyes a sad girl cries_

_And how could you know_

_That I hurt so much inside_

A lone figure in the Gryffindor Common Room huddled up on the couch, tears shaking her petite body. She stared outside the window, where a boy and a girl were kissing very gently in the snow. She glared at them for a moment and then angrily wiped her tears away. Why was she crying over a pathetic fool like him?

But as she thought of him, tears over came her again. She knew why. Because he wasn't a pathetic fool. He was her perfect guy. Her perfect guy that she lost, her perfect guy that didn't even knew she fancied him. He thought that she was over him. She chuckled bitterly. She had thought so too.

But it kept on building, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She tried to be cool around him, act like she was immune to everything he did. Confident and cool. But that skill had been slowly slipping.

Because when he smiled at her, her heart raced. When he accidentally brushed arms with her, her cheeks burned. And when he kissed Lavender Brown, tears fell from her eyes.

Ginny Weasley stared at Harry Potter and Lavender Brown for one more second, then slowly walked out of the Common Room.

_And how could you know_

_That I'm not the average girl_

_I'm carrying the weight of the world_

_Yeah_

As she walked away from the Potrait Hole, she ran into her best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had books over piling in her hands but immediatly stopped when she saw Ginny's red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks.

" Ginny..." she sighed and sympathetically hugged her. " Gin, you have to got to get over him! Ron and I hate seeing you cry, and mope like this. It's not healthy."

" I know," muttered Ginny. " And I'll stop, I really will-"

" Good," sighed Hermione.

" - when he disappears off this planet."

Hermione glared at her but then let out a laugh. She playfully shoved Ginny and linked her arm around her neck, her books forgotten.

They walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and all the laughter and chatter came to silence. It was well known around the school that Voldemort had tricked Ginny in her first year, and with the threat of him rising more powerful than ever, students were straying from her in the halls, fearful that she would lead them to become Voldemort's targets.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand comfortingly and led her to the Gryffindor table to sit by Ron.

" Are you okay, Gin-Gin?" Ron asked in concern for his little sister. She hadn't been eating lately, she was pale as a ghost and she was depressed whenever she saw Harry and Lavender.

She nodded mutely and half-heartedly tried to bite a piece of toast, but couldn't swallow it down. She saw Harry and Lavender walk in, holding hands and smiling sweetly, and she felt the irrestible urge to throw up. And as she saw Harry kiss Lavender chastely before he sat down, she almost did throw up. Holding her hand on her mouth, she rushed up from the table and ran straigt to the bathroom.

" GINNY!" yelled Ron worriedly. Harry came over besides them, looking concerned. " Whhat's with Ginny?" he asked.

Ron glared at him. " Nothing. And her name is Ginerva, not Ginny, to you, got it?" he growled.

Harry looked shocked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if to say ' I can't help it.'

_So can you get me outta here_

Ginny didn't really have to throw up. She just wanted to get away, before Harry sat next to her. Her body did strange things when he was near.

But she did head near the toilet. As she entered a stall, she slid down the wall and stared for what seemed like eternity, queasy and pale.

" Ginny?" came Hermione's worried voice. " Ginny, are you in here?"

" Yeah," came her strangled reply. She raised her hand feebly over the stall so Hermione could spot her.

Hermione unlocked the door with a simple " Alohomora!" and sat down next to her.

" Harry's my best friend and I love him to death as one, but he's not worth all this sadness and depression, Ginny. You need to get over him," said Hermione sadly.

Ginny made up her mind then. She was going to get over him. Years and years of ignorance and hurt finally pushed Ginny over the edge. With a steely glint in her eye, she turned to Hermione, " You're right, ' Mione. It is time to get over him. And I will."

Hermione smiled proudly and hugged Ginny. " I can't wait to see the non loving-Harry-Potter, Ginny Weasley."

They both laughed.

_Take me away_

_We'll jump in the car_

_Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far_

_That we can't_

_See this place anymore_

As Ginny laid in her bed that night, millions of thoughts were preventing her from sleeping peacefully.

' **_Do I really want to give up on Harry?' _**she thought confusedly. Did she really want to give up 5 years of pine?

Yes, she decided. Harry was a wonderful person- a wonderful person who didn't know she existed. There were plenty of guys out there waiting for her, and what if she never had the chance to explore because she made her heart only want Harry? It wasn't fair to her.

She wasn't tired, but she closed her eyes anyway. It wouldn't be easy getting over him- she knew that already. But she was a Weasley. And they were a strong bunch of people. She would get over it, eventually. With a half-smile, she cleared her mind and fell asleep.

_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So I can forget about this mess_

A month later, Ginny was extremely proud of herself. She had found herself a wonderful boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, and since she had stopped being so sad, her lively personality attracted many friends.

But she still found herself attracted to Harry. He had broken up with Lavender, and was a single man. When Ron and Hermione had started going out, he sought to Ginny to keep him company. After many akward conversations, and shy smiles, they had become the best of friends.

But Ginny wouldn't let herself become weak to him. She was strong- and she had a boyfriend, for Merlin's sake!

Hermione stood beside Ron and stared at Ginny, kissing Seamus. She smiled and looked at Ron. " Look. She doesn't even see Harry anymore. Not romantically, at least. Aren't you proud of her?"

Ron stiffly smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

" What's wrong?" she asked him, peering at him closely.

" Call it big brother sense, but I don't think she's over him. I think it's an act- in fact, I think she's forcing herself not to like Harry," he murmured, furrowing his brows.

" Well, what else can she do? I mean, Harry doesn't like her that way," said Hermione irritably, a little flustered that Ron was disagreeing with her.

Ron sighed and just hugged Hermione closer to him. " Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

Because the truth was that Harry did like Ginny. He liked Ginny a lot. After a bunch of pesters from Ron, Harry finally confessed that he liked Ginny as more than a friend.

_If I lighten up a little bit_

_Then I will be_

_Over It_

Harry stared over at the laughing Ginny and tried to fight the flush that was beginning to creep over his neck as she playfully pouted and blew kisses at Seamus. Why was he blushing- it wasn't like she was doing it at him.

Why wasn't she doing it at him? Why couldn't she like him, not like - he grimaced- Seamus, the Irish loving prat? He chuckled at himself. He must really like Ginny- she was making him diss one of his close friends.

Secretly, he knew why. Because he had been a git. He had had his chance a month ago, but ignored it for _Lavender Brown. _Lavender Brown! Lavender was a really nice girl, but she was no Ginny.

Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking this. She had a boyfriend for Christ's sake.

But she really was pretty when she smiled at him.

_I'm playing the role_

_Of the happy girl_

_But no one knows_

_Inside I'm alone_

_But I would never let it show_

Ginny forced a smile on her face as Seamus kissed her cheek goodnight and waved goodbye happily to her friends. When they left, she took a deep breath and several tears spilled down her cheeks.

It was really painful keeping her feelings bottled up. Painful pretending that she was happy. Pretending that she enjoy Seamus's kisses, when really, she was imagining it to be Harry's.

Her insides squirmed guilty. Seamus was a great guy- he didn't deserve a girlfriend who had romantic fantasies of her and one of his close friends.

A small cough from the Portrait Hole startled her. Jumping, she looked over and saw Harry standing there, apparently surprised that she saw him, staring at her.

As fast as she could, she tried to wipe her tears away before Harry could realize she had been crying. No luck there.

He walked over to her, deciding on how he should approach her. He wasn't very good at crying girls. Just look at his experience with Cho.

" Ginny?" he asked gingerly. " What happened?"

She couldn't answer him. The sympathetic tone in his voice made it even harder for her to confess how much she liked him- even though she was with Seamus.

" Nothing," she managed to choke out. Wanting to throw him off her case, she said, " Just PMSing."

Looking uncomfortable, he muttered, " Oh," and sat down next to her, wringing his hands.

After a few minutes of akward silence, Harry shifted in his seat and asked Ginny hesitantly, " Are you al-alright, Ginny? You seem so happy with your friends, but when you're by yourself, you're really distant and sad. Is something going on that I- I mean, Ron, or your family should know about?"

_I get everyday _

_Too much work and not enough play _

_Over and over_

_It's always the same_

_Yeah_

Ginny smiled at him, flattered by his sincere concern. " Harry, I'm all right, really, I am. If I had a serious problem, wouldn't I have to come to my family or you by now?"

Harry frowned, his forehead wrinkled. " Well, you had a problem in your first year and you didn't say anything."

Ginny drew in a quick breath and tore her gaze from him. The stupid prat, why did he have to say that?

Harry immediatly realized his mistake. " Ginny, I'm really sorry, it just slipped out, I didn't mean to say that-"

She laughed bitterly. " Yes, you did. Or else you wouldn't have said it. Harry, I'm not eleven years old anymore. I'm sorry if you can't see it, but you will eventually have to realize it. And it really bothers me when I'm your friend, but you don't tell me anything. Don't I deserve to know about your feelings? About what's in your head? I tell you everything about me. Don't I deserve to hear about you?"

His face started to turn red from anger. " Listen, Ginny, there are some things you shouldn't know, okay?! Maybe I'm being a good friend and not telling you, because I don't want to get you upset-"

Ginny stood up, eyes blazing angrily. " Jesus, Harry, didn't you hear anything I had just said?! I'M NOT ELEVEN YEARS OLD! I can take stuff, I'm not this fragile little piece of china who will break if something disturbing reaches my ears. I'm a big girl, Harry!"

Harry swore and turned around. She jerked him back and whispered, " I know what it feels like to be shunned. To be kept out of everything. I've been going through it ever since I was twelve! Ever since I got possesed by Tom Riddle! You think I like it, being kept out of secret meetings, watching you whisper to Ron and Hermione about stuff that I couldn't possibly hear? I'm still being shunned! Yeah, I have " friends" but I still hear them talk. When I'm not around. They say stuff, Harry. And it hurts."

Harry's face immediatly softened and he asked her softly, " What do they say?"

She muttered, " Forget it," and went to go turn to walk to the girl's dormitories. But Harry pulled her back.

" What do they say?"

_But you can make everything okay..._

It was no use. No way would Harry let her back out now. She sat on the couch and let out an tired sigh. " They say that I'm weak. That I'm just going to lead them to Voldemort, that he's still in me. And they're scared, Harry. They're truly scared. And I'm scared too. Because I still feel like I'm not pure. I'm dirty, he's in me, and maybe, just maybe he'll make me do things I don't want to do again. Maybe he'll possess me again, and I'll lead him to you. And I don't want to risk that."

Harry stared at her and gently stroked her cheek. " He's gone, Ginny. He's gone. If he was still in you, wouldn't he know what I've been doing, since we talk a lot. Wouldn't he act now?"

She felt a small smile coming onto her face. " True..."

But he frowned again. " But, Ginny, why would you be worried about you being close to me? Why wouldn't he choose Hermione or another close friend of yours? Why me?"

She blinked painfully. It felt like centuries had passed until she opened her eyes again. He was staring at her, his intense emerald green gaze holding her, making her dreamy, like she wanted to go to sleep....

" Ginny?"

She jerked. " Huh?" she muttered stupidily.

" Answer my question."

She mumbled something and he strained to hear. " What?"

Frustration took over her. She jumped up. " Because I like you, Harry! More than I should, more than I'm allowed to! What if he possesses me again, and he hurts you?! How I could ever let that go? And I've tried so hard, so hard to get over you, so you wouldn't be in danger, but IT'S NOT WORKING! And I feel so guilty, since I'm with Seamus, but I can't change it. I can't change the fact that I love you, Harry James Potter. And that's the truth."

He was gaping at her, eyes wide, and body rigid. Tears slashed down her cheeks and she said tearfully, " And the worst part is that you don't love me back. And that hurts, I'm not going to lie. I know that I'll always love you, and you'll never love me, but now at least you know. God, I'm so-"

_And when the world is closing in_

_I can leave it all_

_And just walk away_

_I can always start all over again_

_I am closer to a better day_

Harry pulled her close to him and laughed lightly. " Ginny Weasley, shut up."

And he did something that Ginny had been wanting for decades.

He kissed her.

Ginny felt like she was going to burst with happiness, like laughter would just bubble from her throat and never stop. She wanted to scream, to dance, to capture this feeling of joy forever.

His hand wrapped gently, but firmly around her neck and caressed it. She kissed his lips lightly, not wanting to spoil the innocent feeling. When they broke apart, she smiled at him and let the laughter out.


End file.
